From a distance
by E. F. Brighty
Summary: For Set1Match2Run3's Moment's of Happiness contest. You'll figure out who is talking from the first sentance.


**For Set1Match2Run3's Moment's of Happiness contest. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who's talking from the first sentance.**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own cats... *yawn***

They thought I had only come to destroy their little party, to catnap the old tom and try to over-rule their home.

No.

I had to pretend, wear a mask, conceal my true feelings. I so wanted to join them.

But I could never do that, so I watched from afar.

The foolish mystics couldn't spot me hiding just meters from them, nor could the paranoid Demeter.

I was safe in my hiding spot.

I watched them laugh and play and again longed to join them, my half sibling stood watching over them not thinking of me, his brother.

He talked of his aunt, the fat queen. I had detested the motherly cat, she had forced me to drink a potion she called 'medicine'.

Revoulting.

The foolish Rum Tum Tugger appeared and began flirting with the younger queens. I watched as Bombalurina sauntered over to him and I knew he would drop her, it was obvious. He wasn't the best at hiding his thoughts.

Unlike some.

Then I saw her. The old queen, the grey beauty. Her once shining coat tattered and torn apart, sand and dirt covered the rim and her eyes flickered through the crowd around her.

She was frightened.

For the first time in my life I wished to comfort her, to pull the cat close and to tell her it was alright and nothing bad was going to happen.

But I had to remain where I was. The cats cast her looks of hatred and moved away from her. She sang, her voice cracked and slightly croaked from age, but still soft and gentle.

Demeter sang of her past, telling only the bad parts, making the queen sound horrid and unrealistic.

She vanished.

The cats contined with their celebrations and once again shunned her when she tried to come near.

I didn't want to watch any more, angered by their loathing towards the disheveled cat ran to fetch my minions. We would show them the hurt and pain she felt.

I returned as the old railway tom finished his song.

I smirked knowingly.

Kicking over a large trash can and pulling on an electrical cord, I made the illusion of thunder and lightning. I heard Demeter calling my name in warning. I emerged from my hiding place laughing. With one look I hypnotised them all, and allowed the alley rats to catnap their leader.

I saw her again as I ran off, she looked hurt and I regretted what I had done.

Deciding to return to the yard with their leader would make her happy, and she needed to be happy. Unfortunatly I let Ghenis talk me into a disguise. I pounced on them without warning, and my half-brother, defending the tribe, attacked me. We tumbled and fought until I managed to knock him out. I hadn't meant to hurt him badly, I only wanted to get away from their celebration.

I don't know what happened after but when I returned the old queen was walking along with Old Deuteronomy, towards the large tire.

She had been chosen.

I chuckled, I knew she would be picked. She was destitute, alone and forgotten, if anyone deserved a place in Heaviside and a chance to be born again, it was her.

The tribe sang as she ascended to the skies, I joined in from afar. Her eyes caught mine, she smiled at me and I returned her smile. That was when I wished she would not go, she still cared for me, I wanted to run to her and have her tell me that what I wanted to hear.

But it was too late.

The large paw of the Everlasting Cat descended towards the tire and she stepped onto it. I watched as it lifted her into the clouds and vanished from view.

"Goobye mother," I whispered to the wind.

* * *

**And for those who couldn't work it out; **

**-Mac is Munk's half brother - their mother is Grizabella, both have different fathers.**

**-Griza's sister is Jenny -that's why she shakes her head at the queen when she appears the first time.**

**-Dem's pretty paranoid and likes to look on the bad side of life... emo**

**-Macavity knowz all!**


End file.
